


if it's meant to be, it'll be

by budd



Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s04e04 Girls' Night, F/F, Getting Together, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pansexual Twyla, Prompt Fill, Singing, Song: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley), bisexual alexis rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Alexis has a hard time falling asleep after coming out to Twyla.#23: "This is stupid but… could you sing to me? You have such a nice voice, and I think it might help calm me down… you don’t have to, but…"
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144166
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	if it's meant to be, it'll be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellow_Bird_On_Richland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland/gifts).



> _Second to last sentence starter (the singing one) and Twylexis, if you please!_
> 
> of course i please! thank you for the number, [Yellow_Bird_On_Richland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland)! i just got a wave of twylexis inspiration _right_ before you dropped this in my inbox, so perfect time
> 
> as always with these prompt fills, they're barely looked over/edited and unbeta'd

"Any luck?" Twyla inquires as Alexis sinks back over to the barstools they're occupying. She shakes her head and plops down into the seat next to Twyla. "I'm sorry."

Alexis shrugs. "It's fine. There's only one person here I want to go home with anyway and it's never going to happen."

"You don't know that."

"I don't know what?" Alexis' tone is harsher than she intends.

"You don't know that they don't want you too unless you say something." Twyla takes a sip of her kiwi martini without disconnecting her gaze from Alexis' whose lips are furrowed downward in an upside down smile.

"Well, it's a girl and they've never dated one before, or at least I don't _think_ they have, so," Alexis trails off. She stands up to walk out of Twyla's sight, but her wrist is tugged on by a set of fingers.

"Stay." Twyla demands with a certain rigour to her voice that Alexis can't resist. They sit in silence for a moment before she speaks up again. "I didn't know that about you, that you're…" Her voice is softer now and her eyes have relaxed into a state of lust. 

"Bi," Alexis finishes Twyla's thought. "I'm bisexual."

"And I'm pan," Twyla confesses nonchalantly. "Like David."

"No, I know what pansexuality is, obviously." Alexis flails her arms around as she tries to grasp the information just presented to her.

Twyla Sands, the woman she's liked for the last year in secret, just confessed that she's into woman, too. Okay, well, maybe she didn't _directly_ say _I like girls_ , but it was heavily implied and that was enough to cast a smile upon Alexis' lips, contorting her face into a grin full of pure ecstasy.

"You're thinking," Twyla points out which immediately snaps Alexis out of her trance. "What are you thinking about?"

As easy as it is for Alexis to respond with _you_ , she decides against doing so. "That was, like, a lot for me to say, so maybe I should get back to the motel—"

Twyla holds onto Alexis' knee this time. "Nope, you're coming back to my apartment and I'm covering our tab."

"I wasn't going to pay, anyway." Twyla knows she wasn't going to with the way she often forgets to give her money at the café. It was nice to hear her say it nonetheless, and she fails to stint her chuckle. 

* * *

"So, this is my place," Twyla says as she finishes showing Alexis around. They end her tour in Twyla's bedroom, Alexis bellyflopping onto the mattress the second Twyla proclaims she is done. "I can't believe I've known you for over two years and you've never been here before."

Alexis flips onto her back and scoots upward so her head is nuzzled into one of Twyla's feather pillows which is an _extreme_ improvement from the nuts and bolts inside of the motel's. 

_I could get used to spending the night here_ , Alexis thinks, but she quickly shuts down the thought. _You don't know if Twyla even likes you, it's purely hypothetical_. Groaning, Alexis shoves her hands over her head and buries her face into her palms. 

Twyla gets in bed next to Alexis and pulls the covers up over both of them. "This is stupid but… could you sing to me?" Alexis blurts out unintentionally; her brain to mouth filter has a tendency to falter in the presence of pretty girls or handsome boys. "You have such a nice voice, and I think it might help calm me down… you don’t have to, but I wasn't lying when I said coming out to you was intense although that wasn't exactly what I was thinking about, like, at all." 

Twyla wraps her arms around Alexis' waist and brings their bodies flush against one another. "Of course I will. When have you heard me sing, though?"

"At the café. I've come in a few times after close to talk and you've been flouncing around the back using the broom as a microphone." 

Twyla giggles and Alexis does as well due to the infectious nature of Twyla's laugh. "I do that a lot." 

"I know." Alexis teases, wiggling in Twyla's grasp. 

"Any requests?" Twyla asks, tucking a strand of hair behind Alexis' ear.

" _Can't Help Falling in Love_." Alexis' answer is instantaneous. 

"You've thought about this before, haven't you?" Twyla's tone is knowing, so all Alexis can do is nod in response. 

_Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with youShall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Twyla leans down and connects their lips in a kiss overflowing with desire. They've both been longing for this moment, their mouths agape and gasping for the touch of the other's. 

"I love you." Alexis says without a second thought.

Twyla takes her hand and intwines their fingers. "I love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to see the rest of the prompts and/or submit one yourself, do so [here](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com/post/643233404406611968/sad-and-soft-sentence-starters-i-took-your)
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/twysands), too!
> 
> don't forget to leave a comment/kudos and all that jazz if you liked what you read <3


End file.
